<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far from the Shallow by LifeIsGood0219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675704">Far from the Shallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219'>LifeIsGood0219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mercedes have had their fair share of ups and downs. He can't get over what happened years ago after losing his brother, and she can't deal with their current loss and his struggling with addiction. Both of them being in the lime light only adds a spark to the already blazing fire. Will they be able to find their way back to each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely readers. So this is a short Samcedes fic. It'll probably be two or three chapters long. I had this idea in my head after listening to Shallow from A Star is Born like twenty times, and the idea wouldn't go away, so I had to start putting it on paper. </p><p>Anyway I need to clear my head so I can actually start writing again for my other fic Red Eye, and I don't think that will happen until this little short story is finished. Those of you that have been reading Red Eye, don't worry, I will continue that story. Just having a little mind block right now. </p><p>Warning: This story contains mentions of drug use, addiction, miscarriage, and depression. It's sad, but will get better towards the end. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I just like to write about them.</p><p>With that, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam downed the last of the bottle of Jack Daniels trying to drown out the voices in his head. Or should he say voice. There was only one besides his own. The one that came everytime something good happened to remind him that he shouldn't be happy...that he never deserved to be happy, or live his life and move on from what tragic events took place almost a decade ago.</p><p>Stevie was dead because of him, and for the past nine years, the guilt had been slowly eating him up inside. Sam knew he didn't deserve to be alive. It should have been him instead of Stevie. He knew that. He knew his family thought the same thing. He knew whenever his mom looked at him, she saw his brother. </p><p>Sam and Stevie were only a year apart in age. Most people thought they were twins growing up, same blonde hair and bright green eyes. They'd both been a handful when they were younger, always running around and getting into trouble. But nothing too crazy because they were 'good boys' is what their mom always said.</p><p>Then there was Sam's father, who tried to act like he wasn't disappointed in him,but Sam knew. Dwight Evans didn't have to tell him he sucked at being a big brother. The one thing...the absolute one thing his father asked him to do all those years ago, and he'd failed. His dad had told him and Stevie to look out for each other. He couldn't even look out for his little brother like his old man wanted him to. </p><p>Sam opened up a new bottle of whiskey, taking a long drink before slamming it down on the mahogany coffee table. He was currently sitting on the couch in the large living room of his and his wife's Nashville estate. </p><p>His wife was the one good thing he had. But the nagging in the back of Sam's head kept telling him he didn't deserve Mercedes, his Mercy. She was way too good for him. Completely out of his league. She'd put up with all of his bullshit and then some. The two had been together for six years, married for two. And during that amount of time, Sam had been in and out of rehab three times and overdosed once, yet his Mercy stayed with him through it all. </p><p>Sam tried his best, he swore he did. Everytime he got out of rehab, he'd stay clean for months, but eventually he'd hear Stevie in his head again, and the only thing that could drown him out was booze and Coke, and writing music. All in that order.</p><p>His girl was gone on tour at the moment. She wouldn't be back for another month, and Sam really couldn't take being in this big ass house alone. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple little baggies of Cocaine. He held them for a minute, staring at the powdery white substance. It'd been almost two months since he touched the stuff. Sam promised Mercedes he wouldn't anymore. </p><p>'You promised a lot of things, bro.' Sam heard Stevie inside his head. 'We both know you damn sure don't keep your promises.'</p><p>Sam stood up, tossing the baggies on the coffee table and making his way to the kitchen, swaying a few times in the process. He moved to the fridge, standing up straight, and reaching at the top of the stainless steel appliance, grabbing the little black box that had been pushed back out of Mercedes line of sight. She never had a reason to look over the fridge, so it was the safest hiding spot for his stash. </p><p>Sam made his way back to the living room, and sat on the floor placing his box on the coffee table. He spread his long legs out under the table, getting comfortable as he opened his box and took out the small razor blade. Sam grabbed one of the little baggies, opening it and displaying all its contents on the top of the mahogany wood. He took another long drink of Jack Daniels, then cut the powder into four perfectly straight lines. Then he took the rolled up hundred dollar bill from the small box, tapping it on the table top a few times. 'Mercy will never know.' Sam convinced himself. His vision was already a bit blurry from the amount of alcohol he'd drank so far.</p><p>Placing the bill over a line, Sam bent down and inhaled deeply through his nose. He did one more line before relaxing against the foot of the couch, slowly exhaling as the high took over.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p> </p><p>9 Years Ago</p><p>Stevie, get your ass up! We're going to a party." Sam announced, walking into his younger brother's bedroom of their shared apartment. </p><p>The younger man groaned as light filled the room, and he felt the bed dip from Sam's weight. "Go away Sam. I have an early class in the morning."</p><p>"So skip it." Sam shrugged, tugging at  the comforter Stevie was buried under. "You're gonna be a famous film director one day. You don't need Finite Math or whatever to do that."</p><p>Stevie thought about his brother's words for a minute before throwing the blanket off himself and sitting up. "Fine, you win. Where's the party?"</p><p>Sam smiled in victory as he gave him the details.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>About an hour later, the two brothers pulled up to the Sigma Kappa Phi house. Sam parked the car, and they both got out walking up the lawn.</p><p>"Two hours, then I'm callin' it a night." Stevie stated grabbing the car keys from Sam, putting them in his pocket. Sam mumbled something about Stevie needing to loosen up.</p><p>The party was just like any other typical college frat party,and by the time two hours passed by, Sam was drunk and making out with some random girl. Stevie had his one drink for the night an hour prior, and he was ready to go home. It was past midnight, and he hadn't really been in the mood to party in the first place. Walking through the house searching for his brother after Sam hadn't replied to his texts, Stevie found him in the common room sitting on the couch with drink in hand and a brunette in his lap.</p><p>"I'm goin' home Sam. You comin' or not?"</p><p>The brunette whispered something in Sam's ear causing him to lift an eyebrow and down the rest of his drink. "I'm good bro. I'll catch a ride home with…" Sam hadn't even gotten the girl's name. </p><p>"Sasha" She giggled, biting her lip. Sam looked at her with half lidded eyes, licking his lips. Sasha sure was fine as hell.</p><p>"Right, I'll catch a ride home Sasha." He looked at his brother, and Stevie shook his head. The younger man ran a hand through his hair, and pulled out his car keys making his way outside to the car.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Sam jolted awake at the sound of his phone vibrating loudly against the wood floor. He looked around, lifting up from the bed he was in. He definitely didn't know where the hell he was. Sam heard the shower running as his phone continued to ring. He stood up, ignoring the pounding in his head, moving to grab his jeans off the floor digging through his pocket for the ringing device. Looking at the caller ID, his father's number flashed across the screen. Sam quickly answered.</p><p>"Hey Dad-"</p><p>"What the hell happened last night? Why haven't you been answerin' your phone? Your mother and I have been callin' you since four this mornin'!" Dwight Evans spoke with his Kentucky accent shining through.</p><p>Sam checked the time, confusion evident on his face. It was almost 11 am. He brought the phone back to his ear. "Dad, why were you up so early? Everything's fine…"</p><p>"Everythin' damn well ain't fine Samuel! Your mother and I got a call this mornin' about Stevie bein' in a car accident! Where the hell are you? We're at the hospital. Stevie's in a coma, and you're nowhere to be found!"</p><p>Sam froze at his father's words. Stevie was in a coma? He was fine last night, from what he could remember. </p><p>"What?" His mind was going a mile a minute as he pulled on his jeans and found his shirt, socks and shoes.</p><p>"Get to Vanderbilt now!" That was the last thing Dwight said before hanging up.</p><p>Sam grabbed his things and that's when Sasha made her way out of the bathroom. </p><p>"The least you could do is say bye." She told him, standing with a hand on her towel clad hip and a frown on her face. Sam really didn't have time for this shit. She didn't even know him.</p><p>"My brother's in the hospital." Was all Sam said as he opened the door. She quickly changed her expression and moved to say something else, but Sam had already left out the door before she could.</p><p>When Sam got to the hospital half an hour later, he found his mother silently crying, and his dad pacing. Stevie was lying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube down his throat, and several wires hooked up to him. He had a large purple bruise on the side of his face, his head was bandaged and his left arm was in a cast. Sam slowly walked fully into the room. Mary was the first to notice him, and she quickly stood up, moving to Sam and wrapping him in a tight hug. He hugged his mother back as she cried into his chest. His eyes moved from Stevie to look at his father. The older man had stopped pacing and was looking at him with disappointed eyes.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Present Day</p><p>Two days later, Stevie died, and Sam had blamed himself. If he hadn't taken Stevie to that party in the first place, everything would have been fine. His little brother would still be here, and everything would be as it should.</p><p>Sam's half of their dream came true. He wanted to be a famous country singer, and Stevie a film director. They were supposed to do it together.</p><p>Sam quickly blinked back tears as he thought about his brother. Stevie didn't get to live his life, so why should he. Every time something good happened in his life, those thoughts crept up to the forefront of his mind that he didn't deserve any of it. Sam stared at the platinum and gold albums that hung on the wall for both him and Mercedes. His eyes moved to their wedding photo of just the two of them. He had been over the moon that day.</p><p>'I should've been your best man.' Stevie's voice echoed again.</p><p>Instead, his best friend Mike had ended up being his best man. Sam took a few large gulps of JD, welcoming the strong burn as the brown liquid went down his throat. The initial high he had was wearing off, and he sniffled as his eyes moved back to the two lines in front of him on the table.</p><p>Sam wiped the few tears that fell before leaning forward again and closing his eyes as the third line disappeared and then the fourth. He licked his finger, picking up the remaining Coke from the lines and spread it on his guns, then leaned back against the couch, letting the high take over as his mind drifted, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. </p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Mercedes smiled as they pulled into the driveway. She was home for a couple days since there was a three day break for everyone on tour. She hadn't told Sam she was coming home, wanting to surprise him. She also had some exciting news she wanted to share with him as well.</p><p>"Thanks for picking me up from the airport girly." Mercedes told Quinn as she got out of her friend's BMW. "If you wanna come in for a minute, I can find that bag you wanted to borrow."</p><p>"The Prada bag?" Quinn asked happily, and Mercedes nodded with a smile. The blonde turned the car off as the diva grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk, and the duo made their way to the front door. Mercedes unlocked it, making her way in with Quinn following.</p><p>"Sam, babe, I'm home!" She knew he was there after seeing his truck out front. Mercedes put her keys and purse on the table in the entryway. After not seeing or receiving an answer from Sam, she figured he might've been upstairs asleep since it was a little after 10pm. Mercedes let Quinn know she'd be right back with the bag as she started heading upstairs. Quinn nodded, heading to the living room to wait.</p><p>"Cede!" The blonde woman shouted upon entering the living room and finding Sam. Mercedes was halfway up the stairs, turning around and heading back down. She moved to the living room, about to ask her friend what was going on, but she saw him as soon as she walked in.</p><p>An empty bottle of Jack was on the coffee table along with another half empty one. The razor blade and baggie of Cocaine gave away what else he had been doing. Quinn stood in the entryway, not knowing what to do as she looked at the other woman.</p><p>Mercedes cursed to herself, wiping away the stray tears that fell as she moved towards her husband. Sam was slumped over with his chin resting against his chest. Mercedes kneeled down on the floor beside him, taking his face between her hands and lifting his head. </p><p>"Baby what did you do? You were doing so good." She whispered as more tears fell. Blinking more away, Mercedes quickly realized Sam's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing right. "Quinn call 911!" </p><p>The other woman nodded, quickly pulling her phone out. Mercedes, using all the strength she had at the moment, moving Sam to lay flat on his back, tilting his head up. "Come on Sammy. Don't do this."</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Four hours later, Mercedes sat in the private hospital room next to Sam's bed. The doctor let her know he should be waking up soon. Everything that happened tonight would more than likely be on the news in the morning.</p><p>She wiped her eyes, pulling down the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands, and covering her mouth for a moment as more tears came. Mercedes knew he was hurting, how much guilt he carried after everything that had happened over the years. She did everything she could, but whenever Sam took a couple steps forward, after a while, he'd fall several steps back. She loved him with everything she had, but Mercedes didn't know how much more she could take. </p><p>"You can't keep doing this Sammy." She stated, bringing a hand down to hold his. "I need you...our baby needs you." Mercedes placed her other hand on her still soft stomach, looking down.</p><p>Sam gave her hand a light squeeze causing her to look back at him. His eyes were red and puffy mirroring her own. "You're pregnant?" He rasped out.</p><p>Mercedes nodded with more tears falling. "That's why I came home tonight to tell you in person. I didn't wanna do it over the phone." Sam moved his hand up to cup her face wiping her tears away. "You're gonna be a daddy." She whispered, giving him a watery smile.</p><p>A baby. They were having a baby. Sam knew he couldn't keep living like this. In and out of the hospital and rehab. Staying clean for a few months and then relapsing. There was a little one to think of. Someone who would look up to him and hold him to a higher standard. Much like Stevie used to. He had to do better. Needed to do better.</p><p>"I'm -" </p><p>Mercedes shook her head, holding a hand up to stop him from saying it. She knew he was going to apologize, but she couldn't stand to hear it again. "Actions speak a thousand times louder than words Sam. Just show me. Show us." Mercedes stood up, placing his hand on her stomach. Sam nodded, silently promising to do better for their little family.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Two months had passed since Sam's overdose. After being released from the hospital, he checked himself into rehab for thirty days, and Mercedes finished the last couple weeks of her tour. They both had been home together for the past month, and things seemed to be going well. Sam and Mercedes had picked a room for the nursery. They hadn't told anyone yet with Mercedes wanting to get past the first trimester before telling anyone. As soon as she was sixteen weeks, the young diva happily called her mother in Ohio, telling her the news. Of course Deborah Jones was absolutely ecstatic at the fact she was going to be a grandma.</p><p>However, not even a full two days later, everything changed.</p><p>Mercedes knew when she woke up in the middle of the night that something wasn't right. She felt clammy, and the sheets were wet and sticky. Mercedes sat up, turning on her bedside lamp and moving the covers off of her. Her eyes widened, and a loud gasp escaped her as she saw the amount of blood on the bed. </p><p>"S-Sammy" Mercedes whispered,nudging him. Sam jerked awake, rubbing his eyes to get his bearings. He looked at his wife curiously noticing the tears in her eyes. "I think we need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong with the baby."</p><p>Sam nodded, noticing the blood stained sheets. He quickly got up, helping Mercedes up and to the bathroom to clean herself up. "It'll be okay sweetheart." Sam was trying to keep Mercedes calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out. They both knew what was happening. </p><p>He helped her get cleaned up and dressed in a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt and put her shoes on. Then he got dressed himself and grabbed everything they needed to head to the hospital. "Come on baby." Sam held his hand out, and Mercedes wiped her tears before placing her hand in his, letting him help her up.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Mercedes didn't talk during the ride to or from the hospital. While they were in the emergency room, she only answered necessary questions that Sam couldn't answer for her. They were in and out in less than two hours since most of the people there knew who they were.</p><p>When they got back home, Mercedes went straight to one of the guest rooms just wanting to go back to bed. Sam sighed as he headed to their room to get rid of the dirty sheets, and made a mental note to order a new mattress for them as well. </p><p>If anything made him want to drink and use, it was this shit situation they were now in. More than anything, his girl deserved to be happy, and she deserved to have as many babies as she wanted. He knew one day she'd be the most amazing mother. </p><p>Sam cleaned up everything before making his way to the guest room Mercedes was in. Her quiet sobs could be heard throughout the room, and Sam's heart broke. He walked over getting into bed wrapping his strong arms around her, kissing the back of her head. Mercedes turned around to face him, burying her face in his chest and holding him tightly as she continued to sob. Sam blinked back his own tears as he held her.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>The next two weeks were hell. Mercedes barely talked, and at night, she cried herself to sleep. Sam did his best to comfort and support her. He knew that he would never know how hard it was for a mother to lose her baby, but he didn't know what else to do that would help.</p><p>Sam thought about calling his mother-in-law, and debated with himself over it before doing just that. He called the older woman, explaining what was going on, and he was sure Deborah had her flight booked before they'd even finished the call. </p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p> </p><p>Deborah had been there for a week and a half, and Mercedes seemed to be doing a bit better. Her spirits had been lifted seeing her mother and spending time with her. Sam, on the other hand, was becoming a mess again. He may not have physically lost their child, but he was still greatly affected by it. One day, he was going to be a daddy, and the next, it was ripped away.</p><p>Then, there was that voice in his head again, telling him he hadn't done  enough to protect his Mercy and their baby, and that part of what happened was his fault. He'd fucked up again.</p><p>Sam sat in his truck, staring at the two lines in front of him. Mercedes and her mom had gone out for breakfast. They'd invited him to come, but he declined saying he wasn't really up for going out. With them gone for a while, that gave Sam the chance to do what he really wanted. The one thing that would take his mind off it all.</p><p>Sam quickly snorted both lines, wiping his nose and eye, then resting his head against the headrest as he listened to the music playing, blocking out everything that happened over the last month.</p><p>He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but eventually a knock on the window startled him out of his trance. He turned, seeing his wife through the window. 'Shit'</p><p>Mercedes unlocked the truck door with her set of keys, pulling it open and stepping up on the railing. A frown was evident on her face as she grabbed his chin looking into his bloodshot eyes. She shook her head as tears started to fall. "You fucking did it again." She let him go, taking off her wedding rings and throwing them at him. "I'm done Sam."</p><p>Mercedes stepped down heading into the house with her mother following. As quickly as he could, Sam found her rings that had fallen under the seat before running after her. He found her in their room, suitcase out as she started taking clothes out of the closet, packing them away. </p><p>"No, no, no, baby, you can't leave me." Sam went to Mercedes suitcase and closed it, not letting her put anything else in.</p><p>She wiped tears from her face, clearing her throat. "I can, and I will Sam. I'm not doing this anymore. I can't." </p><p>Sam moved in front of her, taking her face in his hands, forcing Mercedes to look at him. "Mercy, please. I'll do whatever you want. I'll go to rehab and AA meetings. I'll get help. Just don't-"</p><p>"You say that every time! I'm not falling for it again!" Mercedes pushed Sam away from her as she went back to packing her things.</p><p>Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair before getting down on his knees in front of her. "Baby, please don't leave me. I need you." He confessed with tears in his eyes. Taking her wedding rings out of his pocket, he held them up to her. "Please put your rings back on sweetheart." He desperately begged.</p><p>Mercedes shook her head, sniffling and taking a deep breath. Sam was the only man she's truly ever loved, and she knew they promised each other for better or for worse, but she couldn't deal with all of this right now. "I'm going to stay with my mom in Lima for a while."</p><p>"O-Okay" At least she told him where she was going. "Just please take your rings, baby."</p><p>"No Sam"</p><p>Mercedes finished packing her bag, zipping it up. Deborah was out in the hallway waiting on her daughter so they could head to the airport after already finding a flight out that same day. After she had finished, Mercedes looked at Sam who had finally stood up after realizing her no meant no, no matter how much he sat there and begged. He really had fucked up this time. </p><p>"Please don't call or text or anything, okay." She told him as their eyes met. He didn't respond, and Mercedes sighed as she took her things, making her way out, leaving Sam in their room at a loss of what to do. </p><p> </p><p>More will be revealed in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey lovely readers! Back with an update for you.</p><p>There are some songs in this chapter, so I just had to say I don't own them, but I do enjoy listening to them.</p><p>Slow Dance belongs to Kelly Clarkson</p><p>In Case You Didn't Know belongs to Brett Young</p><p>Other songs mentioned are Heaven by Kane Brown and God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes had been staying with her mom for the past month. She needed time and space away from Sam. Losing their baby was one thing, but Sam relapsing again after the fact had brought her over the edge. The fact that he chose to use drugs to temporarily forget about everything instead of talking to her about what was going on hurt. Mercedes missed her sweet, playful Sam who always knew what to say to make her smile or laugh when she was down. He treated her like a queen, always had.</p><p>She tried her best to think about anything other than her husband over the past few weeks, but every time she got distracted, one of Sam's songs would come on the radio, or he'd send her a text even though she told him not to. At times, Mercedes would find herself rubbing her ring finger. It still felt weird not wearing her wedding rings. After losing the baby, and finding Sam high once again, she felt completely empty inside. Mercedes absolutely hated that feeling.</p><p>She wanted to go back to when times were simpler. Sometimes, Mercedes wished she could go back in time and bring Stevie back. She'd never met him, but felt like she knew him from all the stories Sam and his parents had told her. She knew he was just as sweet as her Sammy, and funny and kind, and that he'd had big dreams of his own. She knew Stevie and Sam had been inseparable until the accident. Sam wasn't the same after that. There were some days Mercedes wished she had known Sam before Stevie died. When he was more carefree and less riddled with guilt. </p><p>Mercedes stared at herself in the bathroom mirror with her towel wrapped tightly around her. She sprayed oil and detangler on her wet hair, and started combing it out as she let her mind wander to the first time she and Sam met.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>7 Years Ago</p><p>Quinn, Mercedes and Tina made their way down the busy sidewalks of downtown Nashville. It was Friday night, and the girls were visiting their blonde friend for the week of Spring Break. Neither of them wanted to go back to Lima for the week, and doing the typical trip to Cabo or Miami didn't really appeal to them. So Quinn invited her two closest friends to spend the week with her since their breaks had fallen on the same week. The girls made their way arm in arm down the street as they decided where they wanted to go.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Tina gasped out, stopping suddenly causing Mercedes and Quinn to do the same. "It's The Bluebird Cafe from Nashville." She pointed across the street.</p><p>Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking between her friend and the cafe she was pointing to. "We're in Nashville."</p><p>Tina rolled her eyes and Mercedes shook her head with a smile. "She meant from the TV show." The darker woman reminded, and Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Do you guys want to go there? There's always good music."</p><p>Tina's eyes got even bigger as she looked at the other woman in shock. "You've been there before? Have you met anyone from the show?"</p><p>"Maybe, I don't know. I don't watch the show T. Although, I'm pretty sure I made out with someone you've seen on TV before."</p><p>Quinn's admission left Tina firing off a hundred questions as she tried to figure out which famous person the blonde had made out with. The three crossed the busy street, making their way into the cafe. The Open Mic Night poster caught their attention. Tina and Quinn encouraged Mercedes to sign up, but she was reluctant to do so. </p><p>"Come on Cede. Tina urged, you have to sing tonight. This is a once in a lifetime. Do you know how many famous people have performed here? And one day you'll be famous, so it's only right."</p><p>"Guys-"</p><p>"Your friend's right, ya know. It's a once in a lifetime." A deep voice sounded from behind them. All three ladies turned to find a tall, sexy blonde. Quinn bit her bottom lip, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and Tina kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Mercedes was trying to look anywhere but into sexy, blonde guy's intense green eyes. </p><p>"If you're as good as your friends think you are, then you should sing." He told Mercedes while not so subtly checking her out. "And if you need a guitar player, I'm your guy."</p><p>"Yes you are." Quinn flirted, getting an elbow to the ribs from Mercedes. Sexy blonde checking out her bestie didn't go unnoticed by Tina as she tried to hide a knowing smile.</p><p>"I'm Sam by the way." He held out his hand to Mercedes who hesitated for a second until Quinn nudged her.</p><p>"Mercedes" She introduced herself, shaking his hand, and Sam couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely beautiful. "And this is Tina and Quinn."</p><p>Sam, being the polite southern gentleman that he was, shook each girl's hand, giving them a slight nod before returning his attention back to Mercedes. "So what do you say Miss Mercedes, will you be gracing us with a song tonight?"</p><p>The diva eyed him for a second, not knowing what to think of hottie with a body yet. She looked from Sam to her girls before stepping up to the counter and signing her name on the sheet.</p><p>Quite a few more people came into the cafe as the open mic was about to start. Tina, much to Mercedes' dismay, invited Sam to sit with them, and his friends Mike and Noah joined once they arrived with everyone hitting it off.</p><p>Once the open mic started, the few singers that were up before her were actually really good. This had Mercedes second guessing herself when it came to getting up in front of a bunch of strangers. She had only ever sung at church and in high school glee club which was completely different from the small, intimate setting of the cafe. Tina and Quinn encouraged her to sing an original song that she'd written, letting her know they would sing background if needed.</p><p>When the MC called her up to the small stage, Mercedes paused for a second, biting her lip before standing. She nodded to her girls, letting them know she was taking them up on that offer to sing background. Then she turned to Sam who was sitting beside her. "I need a guitar player." He smiled standing up. "And a drummer, but-"</p><p>"I can play." Noah announced standing up as well. The five of them made their way to the small stage. Mercedes took a seat in front of the keyboard while Sam grabbed his guitar, and Noah went to the drumset. The girls grabbed a mic and stood off to the side.</p><p>Mercedes looked to her friends as they each gave her an encouraging smile. She looked to Sam last, who nodded and mouthed 'you got this.' She sent him a small smile, squeezing her hands together, then quickly shaking out the nerves and speaking into the microphone.</p><p>"Um, hi everybody. This is an original song I wrote called 'Slow Dance.' I hope you all enjoy."</p><p>Mike gave an excited holler from his seat at the table, clapping before she even started, and she sent an appreciative smile his way.</p><p>Here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath, Mercedes started playing the notes to the start of her song. Noah and Sam quickly caught on to the beat as they started playing as well. Then Mercedes let the words flow out of her.</p><p>You're tall, dark and handsome<br/>You're charming and then some<br/>Know how to romance<br/>I see through it all</p><p>She couldn't help but look at Sam across from her.</p><p>You do everything too fast<br/>You move like a whiplash<br/>You're missin' the romance<br/>And I see through it all</p><p>He winked at her, nodding his head to the beat.</p><p>Quinn and Tina gave each other knowing looks as they watched the two.</p><p>When Mercedes got to the chorus, she closed her eyes as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>How did you go from being a mama's boy to a ladies' man?<br/>I'm not goin' home with you tonight<br/>But you can hold my hand</p><p>And the girls joined in.</p><p>And we can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance<br/>We can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance</p><p>When the second verse came around, Mercedes opened her eyes, looking at the audience who all seemed to be enjoying it, which gave her an extra boost of confidence as she continued</p><p>You're so unassuming<br/>You know what you're doin'<br/>You're lookin' right through me<br/>And you don't realize<br/>I just see a scared boy<br/>Who's lookin' for new toys<br/>Just tryin' to fill a void and you don't realize and</p><p>How did you go from being a mama's boy to a ladies' man?<br/>I'm not goin' home with you tonight<br/>But you can hold my hand<br/>And we can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance<br/>We can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance</p><p>Mercedes motioned for Sam to take lead on guitar 'play' she mouthed. And play he did. He wasn't kidding when he said he could play. </p><p>She wasn't one to date musicians or anything. They were always cocky and annoying, but Sam didn't come off that way. He finished his solo, shooting her a wink, and Mercedes was glad no one could see her blush as she continued the song.</p><p> </p><p>How did you go from being a mama's boy to a ladies' man?<br/>I'm not goin' home with you tonight<br/>Oh, but you can hold my hand</p><p>Mercedes belted the notes, and the audience ate it up.</p><p>Quinn and Tina smiled as they sang, proud of their girl for putting her music out there. Mercedes was really an amazing songwriter and an even more amazing singer.</p><p>We can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance<br/>We can take it slow and (take it slow)<br/>I can show you how to slow dance<br/>And we can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance<br/>And we can take it slow and<br/>I can show you how to slow dance</p><p>When the song ended, claps and whistles sounded through the cafe, and Mercedes let out a relieved sigh. Tonight was the first time she had ever performed an original song for anyone other than her friends and family, and people actually liked it.</p><p>Quinn and Tina attacked her with a hug saying how proud they were of her as all three of them stepped off the stage, heading back to their table with the guys following.</p><p>"Damn mama" Noah started as they got back to their table. "Not only are you sexy as hell, but with you singing like that, I think I'm in love." He placed a hand over his heart, getting a giggle from Mercedes.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Afterwards, the six decided to hangout for the rest of the night. They were paired up as they made their way down the sidewalk. Noah and Quinn were up front, followed by Mike and Tina with Sam and Mercedes not far behind. </p><p>Sam looked down at the young woman beside him, smiling to himself as she linked her fingers together. He could already tell it was a nervous habit she had.</p><p>"You're incredible, ya know."</p><p>Mercedes looked up at him, giving a quiet thank you as they continued to walk.</p><p>Sam nodded, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. "You write that song about a boyfriend?"</p><p>Mercedes bent her head trying to hide the small smile that came at his not so subtle way of trying to find out if she was single or not. "Ex-boyfriend actually. We were together when I wrote it, but broke up a couple months ago."</p><p>"I'm sorry." They continued to walk with the two moving a bit closer making room on the crowded sidewalk for those passing by. "About your breakup, I mean."</p><p>Mercedes shook her head. "Don't be. Shane and I weren't right for each other." She looked up at Sam again, changing the subject. "So do you have a voice to go with those amazing guitar skills of yours?"</p><p>Sam let out a light laugh, running a hand through his blonde locks. "I sing a little. Even written a song or two."</p><p>"Well maybe you could let me hear a song or two one of these days." Their arms brushed, and they each felt a sense of warmth go through them.</p><p>"You like country music?" Sam questioned.</p><p>"Are you kidding? Miss Dolly Parton is up there for me with Whitney and Aretha." She stated in all seriousness.</p><p>His smile widened. "Well in that case, little lady, I will gladly sing for you anytime."</p><p>Mercedes, for the second time that night, was happy no one could see her blush as they followed their friends inside the bar.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p> </p><p>Present Day</p><p>Mercedes was startled from her thoughts as her phone vibrated against the counter just as she had finished doing her hair and putting lotion on. She got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an old Hoodia that just happened to be Sam's, then grabbed her phone to check the text she'd received.  Mercedes sighed, seeing it was from Sam.</p><p>&gt;I know you told me not to call or text, but technically, I didn't agree to that 🙂 Just wanted to tell you I miss you, and I'll be on Ellen in like half an hour if you want to tune in. I love you sweet❤&lt;</p><p>Without sending a reply, Mercedes put her phone down, and left her old bedroom, going into the kitchen to get a snack. Grabbing a pack of Golden Oreos out of the pantry, and pouring herself a glass of milk. Mercedes was about to head back to her room when her mother stopped her. Deborah had a basket of laundry in her arms as she stood, blocking Mercedes path down the hallway.</p><p>"Sam called me this morning." The older woman informed.</p><p>"Why?" Mercedes huffed out, taking a bite out of a cookie.</p><p>Deborah raised an eyebrow, propping the laundry basket on her hip. "For your information miss thing, I speak to my son-in-law at least once a week. He and I talk about things, and he asks about you."</p><p>Mercedes sighed, she really didn't want to talk to or about her husband at the moment. "Mommy, I really don't wanna talk about Sam right now."</p><p>Deborah gave her daughter a once over. She knew her baby girl was still upset and hurting over everything that had happened during the last couple months. The younger woman stayed locked up in her room most of the time, only coming out to get food, and even though she was eating, Deborah was certain Mercedes had lost weight. She also knew that the Led Zeppelin hoodie she was wearing was Sam's. Even though Sam had his demons, Deborah loved him like a son, and she knew he loved her daughter with everything he had, and Mercedes loved him just as much.</p><p>Deborah wrapped an arm around her daughter, turning her around. "Come on baby girl. Spend some time with your mommy." The older woman led them into the living room where the TV was currently on. Mercedes took a seat on the couch, placing her snack on the coffee table. Deborah sat on the couch as well, placing the basket between them. Mercedes began helping her mother fold clothes just as The Ellen DeGeneres Show came on.</p><p>"Mommy, can we watch something else, anything else, please?"</p><p>Deborah grabbed a pair of jeans out of the basket, folding them. "Now baby, you know I love my talk shows, and never miss an episode."</p><p>Mercedes sighed, rolling her eyes as she tried to drown out what was being said on the television. She was doing a pretty good job at it too, until the next guest was introduced.</p><p>"Our next guest is country music sensation, and was just voted People's Sexiest Man Alive, Sam Evans, everybody!" Ellen announced as one of his songs started playing, and Sam walked out smiling and waving to the audience.</p><p>He was definitely looking sexy as hell, dressed in black from head to toe in cowboy boots, jeans, and a v neck Henley that fit like a glove with a jean jacket and baseball cap to finish off the look. Mercedes bit her lip, letting a few naughty thoughts run through her mind.</p><p>Sam walked up on stage, giving Ellen a hug and kiss on the cheek, waiting for the older woman to sit down before taking his own seat, always the perfect gentleman. The music and audience applause died down.</p><p>"Welcome back Sam. Now, I just have to say, you are the best smelling male guest we have ever had on this show. I mean, the audience can't smell you, but I can." Ellen stated as a round of laughs filled the room.</p><p>Sam let out a light laugh, getting comfortable in his chair. "Thank you."</p><p>"What scent are you wearing, if you don't mind me asking? Because it's just lingering in the air, and it won't go away, and I feel like you're trying to seduce me right now."</p><p>Another chorus of laughs and woos came, and Mercedes rolled her eyes as her mother continued to watch the show, smiling.</p><p>"It's, uh Armani actually Acqua di Gio."<br/>Mercedes had gotten that cologne for his last birthday.</p><p>Ellen nodded. "You know what I think?"</p><p>"Tell me what you think Ellen."</p><p>"I think People Magazine should start doing Best Smelling Man Alive instead of Sexiest Man Alive. Either way, you would win."</p><p>At that moment, a picture of Sam appeared on the screen with his photo from the cover of People and a series of oohs and whistles filled the room. The blonde was posted up against the wall, white henley and dark wash jeans on, showing off all those damn wonderful muscles of his as he ran a hand through his blonde hair with the other hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans. </p><p>'Those damn green eyes and that smile got them every time.' Mercedes thought to herself.</p><p>Sam was hiding his eyes today, with that baseball cap he was wearing, and Mercedes knew exactly why. She continued folding clothes as the interview went on.</p><p>Ellen and Sam looked back at the photo, and he ran a hand over his face as Ellen continued.</p><p>"So this is you on the cover of People, and…" The screen switched to a picture of him shirtless, causing another round of claps and oohs to come from the audience. Sam let out a laugh, shaking his head.</p><p>"Where do you get these pictures from?" He asked sitting up straight in his seat.</p><p>"I have a guy." She shrugged "And this is you on the beach, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think that was actually taken on my honeymoon. My wife and I went to Greece and that background looks like that's where it was taken."</p><p>"Now, how long has it been since you were last on the show? Because last time you were here, I think you had just proposed to Mercedes, and you all were planning your wedding." A picture of Mercedes and Sam appeared on the screen, and the audience awed. "There's your beautiful wife, Miss Mercedes Jones, or should I say Evans."</p><p>Mercedes looked at the picture from their engagement photoshoot. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and Sam was looking down at her as she looked up at him. The sunset was just right. Mercedes had on a flow cream colored dress, and her hair was down in loose waves while Sam was dressed in a grey button down and cream colored pants. They stood barefoot in the grass as the picture was taken.</p><p>Mercedes snapped out of her thoughts from that day as Deborah squeezed her hand. Sam continued to talk.</p><p>"Well, legally, she's an Evans, but she still goes by her maiden name when it comes to her career."</p><p>"And she's such a sweetheart, Mercedes is. I love her so much." Ellen confessed. "You know when she was last on the show, she brought me a gift. It was a t-shirt with her favorite phrase on it." Ellen stood up, revealing the white t-shirt that she was wearing that said 'Hell to the No' in black lettering. The audience laughed along with Sam. Ellen sat back down, straightening out her jacket. "Does she say that to you a lot? Hell to the no."</p><p>Sam finished laughing before speaking again. "I wouldn't say she says it a lot, but she has said it to me quite a few times over the years."</p><p>"Speaking of music and your beautiful wife. Your new album just dropped at midnight last night." Woos came from the audience. "I've already listened to the entire album actually."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Sam asked, surprised as he took a drink of his water.</p><p>"I am dead serious." Ellen looked at him as she picked up the CD from the small table beside her.</p><p>"What's your favorite song on there? And you can't look! No cheating." He told her, quickly moving to cover up the back of the CD case so she couldn't see the list of songs. The crowd laughed, along with Ellen.</p><p>Deborah couldn't help but laugh as well as she watched, and Mercedes shook her head.</p><p>"I wasn't going to look, but I think the ones I have listened to the most are Heaven and In Case You Didn't Know. Oh and God Gave Me You."</p><p> Sam moved back to his chair. "Alright, I guess you weren't lying when you said you listened to it then." He joked.</p><p>"I told you I listened to the entire album." She held up the CD for everyone to see. "Now this is your third studio album." Sam nodded. "And it's called Mercy Me, and each song is about your wife, right?"</p><p>"That's true." </p><p>"There are twenty songs on here."</p><p>"Yeah" Sam breathed out.</p><p>"You love your wife, alot. I take it"</p><p>"I do, yeah." Another round of awws from the audience sounded. "That's my girl. I actually had more songs I wanted to put on the album, but we had to condense it and make some cuts."</p><p>"How many songs would you say you've written about her?" Ellen inquired, and Sam let out a whistle.</p><p>"Over the years, probably a hundred or so." Sam confessed getting more awws. </p><p>Mercedes let out a surprised gasp, covering her mouth. She didn't know he'd written that many songs just about her. </p><p>"You are absolutely every woman's dream, along with some men." Sam let out another laugh. "You are very sexy, and extremely talented."</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"You're actually going to sing a song for us from your new album, but before you do, I have a present for you." Ellen stated, reaching to the side of her chair and pulling up a gift bag handing it to Sam. "Now, I know you're from good ole Kentucky." She continued as he opened the bag, and pulled out the bottle. "So, I had to get you some JW Rutledge Cream of Kentucky Bourbon."</p><p>Mercedes already knew what that would bring as she sighed again, crossing her arms and legs as she sat back on the couch.</p><p>Sam pulled out the second gift which was a black pair of Ellen underwear. "No way, I've been wanting a pair of these." He told her, pulling out a t-shirt that matched.</p><p>"And I also put a shirt in there for Mercedes as well." Ellen turned back to the audience. "And everyone in the audience today, will get a gift bag with some Ellen swag and along with a copy of Sam's new album, Mercy Me."<br/>Sam put his things back in the bag before standing up to give Ellen a hug.</p><p>"Sam will be performing a song from his new album after the break." Ellen announced before it cut to commercial.</p><p>Mercedes loudly tapped her foot against the hardwood floor as she held her tongue.</p><p>"Baby girl-"</p><p>"He's high Mommy." The younger woman pointed out.</p><p>Deborah frowned, looking at her daughter. "How can you tell? He seemed fine, and when I spoke to him earlier, nothing seemed off."</p><p>"I just can, okay. He may be able to hide it from everyone else, but not from me. He's high." She huffed out as the show came back on. Ellen introduced Sam singing In Case You Didn't Know as the camera cut to him and the band as Sam started to playing the melody on his guitar, turning around to face the band as they joined in. He nodded his head to the beat, stepping up to the mic as he started singing. </p><p>I can't count the times<br/>I almost said what's on my mind<br/>But I didn't<br/>Just the other day<br/>I wrote down all the things I'd say<br/>But I couldn't<br/>I just couldn't<br/>Baby I know that you've been wondering<br/>Mmm, so here goes nothing</p><p>Mercedes hadn't actually listened to the full song yet. Everytime the song came on the radio, she would change it.</p><p>In case you didn't know<br/>Baby I'm crazy 'bout you<br/>And I would be lying if I said<br/>That I could live this life without you<br/>Even though I don't tell you all the time<br/>You had my heart a long, long time ago<br/>In case you didn't know</p><p>She held back tears, thinking about the words Sam was singing.</p><p> </p><p>The way you look tonight<br/>That second glass of wine<br/>That did it, mmm<br/>There was something 'bout that kiss<br/>Girl it did me in<br/>Got me thinking<br/>I'm thinking<br/>One of the things that I've been feeling<br/>Mmm it's time you here 'em</p><p>Sam smiled at the camera as his soulful twang echoed the lyrics to the song  </p><p>In case you didn't know<br/>Baby I'm crazy 'bout you<br/>And I would be lying if I said<br/>That I could live this life without you<br/>Even though I don't tell you all the time<br/>You had my heart a long, long time ago<br/>In case you didn't know</p><p>You've got all of me</p><p>But she didn't. Not while he was drinking and doing drugs knowing how it hurt them both.</p><p>I belong to you<br/>Yeah you're my everything</p><p>A few tears escaped Mercedes' eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. She was really getting tired of crying more often than not.</p><p>In case you didn't know<br/>I'm crazy 'bout you<br/>I would be lying if I said<br/>That I could live this life without you<br/>Even though I don't tell you all the time<br/>You had my heart a long, long time ago<br/>Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago<br/>Mmm, in case you didn't know<br/>No, no in case you didn't know</p><p>The audience applauded as the song finished. Mercedes stood up, swiping at her eyes again and leaving the room, ignoring her mother's calls.</p><p>xxxxxxx </p><p>Mercedes woke up to her phone ringing loudly as it vibrated against her night stand. She waited for the ringing to stop, but when it didn't, she picked up the device, not looking at the caller ID, and answered it.</p><p>"Hello?" She mumbled, tiredly with her eyes still closed. There was a short pause on the other end, and Mercedes was about to hang up so she could go back to sleep, until he spoke. </p><p>"Mercy, you answered!" Sam said a little too loudly into the phone, and Mercedes had to pull it away from her sensitive ears from just waking up. "I didn't think you would, sweetheart. I-"</p><p>"What do you want Sam?" She sighed, opening her eyes to check the time. It was after 1am, and she could tell Sam had been drinking with his Kentucky accent coming through. Any other time, Mercedes would have thought it was sexy, but not when he was like this.</p><p>"I sang for ya today." He drawled out quietly.</p><p>Mercedes closed her eyes again tightly, keeping the tears at bay. "I know."</p><p>"What did ya think?" There was another pause and what sounded like a bottle being placed on the table.</p><p>A stray tear ran down the bridge of her nose, and she cleared her throat. "It's a beautiful song, baby."</p><p>Sam smiled, his glossy eyes sparkling as he ran a hand through his hair. "I meant every word."</p><p>"I know you did, Sammy." A couple more tears cascaded across Mercedes' face, and she sniffled.</p><p>Sam let a few tears of his own fall before running a hand over his face and finishing his glass of whiskey. "Jus' come home, baby. Please? I can't function without you. I need you."</p><p>Mercedes needed him too, but not this way. This was the first time they'd talked in a month, and Sam wasn't even sober for it.</p><p>"You were high during that interview." Mercedes whispered, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "And now you're drunk."</p><p>"Sweetheart, I wasn't-"</p><p>"Don't lie to me. You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but not me, Sammy." Mercedes silently cursed as more tears fell. She tried to focus on the picture of her and her dad from her high-school graduation, but that only made her cry more at the thought of him no longer being there. </p><p>She took a deep, shaky breath, slowly letting it out. "You need help, baby, I know there are some things that you're keeping bottled up inside about Stevie, and your mom and dad along with other things." She heard Sam clear his throat, knowing he was silently crying on the other end, hurt her more than anything. "You need to talk to a professional. Maybe they can help."</p><p>Sam shook his head, roughly swiping at his eyes. "I just need you to come home baby. You know I hate us being apart for so long. I love you so much." </p><p>Mercedes didn't like them being apart either, but things needed to change. "I love you too, baby, but I can't come home until you decide to get help for yourself. Until then, I'm staying in Ohio, but you call me when you do that, okay. And I promise I'll be on the first flight back home to you."</p><p>With that, Mercedes disconnected the call, letting herself cry for a while before she was finally able to settle down and fall back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This little story may actually end up being like five chapters. Sam and Mercedes have some things to work out. Especially Sam, coming to terms with his own issues.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More will be revealed in the next chapter. Let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>